FIG. 1 shows a common beverage container structure, which is generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,189, 5,590,807, 4,606,472, 4,578,007, or 3,774,801. The conventional beverage container 10 comprises a U-shape can body 11, an upper panel 12 sealedly connected to a top end of the U-shape can body 11, and an opening device 13 for opening an opening portion of the upper panel. The opening device 13 is formed of a lifting ring 131, a pressing portion 132 integrally formed with the lifting ring, an elongated portion 133 extending from the lifting ring, and a fixing member 134 affixing a part of the elongated portion 133 to the upper panel 12. Since the fixing member 134 must be affixed to a central flat surface 121 of the upper panel 12, a round shaped indented groove 122 having a predetermined depth has to provided around the upper panel 12 to reinforce the central flat surface 121 while the pressing portion 132 is pressed down against the central flat surface 121 of the upper panel 12 by lifting up the lifting ring 131.
Undoubtfully, such indented groove 122 is a smart design to prevent the central flat surface 121 of the upper panel 12 from being bent out of shape that may make the opening of the can becoming extremely difficult. However, it merely solves the mechanical problem but, at the same time, creates an unexpected serious sanitary problem to every beverage consumer.
In fact, it takes a long time before a beverage container delivers to a consumer. After a beverage container is manufactured in the factory, it will be stored in the warehouse for days before it is ordered by a retailer. Cockroach and mice may crawl or run on the upper panel 12 and leave behind residue of germs in the indented groove 122. Therefore, during the storing period, dust, germs deposited by insects and rodents, and bacteria will start to accumulate on the upper panel 12, especially in the indented groove 122. During the delivery from the factory to the retailer, the indented groove 122 would continue to collect dirt and bacteria. Even the beverage container arrives the retailer, before the consume purchases the can of beverage from the retailer or the beverage machine, more dust, bacteria and germs would be accumulated on the upper panel 12 and in the indented groove 122. That is why almost every consumer will use tissues, handkerchiefs or at least his or her hand to wipe over the upper panel 12 attempting to remove the dirt thereon before consumption so as to avoid consuming the dirt and germs too.
However, most people including the beverage container manufacturers fail to aware that no matter how to clean the upper panel 12, the dirt collected in the indented groove 122 is still hiding therein. It is nearly impossible to reach the bottom of the indented groove 122 without the help of a special sharp tool. Therefore, when one is consuming the beverage inside the beverage container 10, the flowing out beverage will first flow inside the indented groove 122 and will substantially wash and dissolve the dirt inside the indented groove 122 before entering the consumer's mouth. Besides, between the first sip and the last sip, dirt will be dissolved by the residual beverage left in the indented groove 122. Subsequently, it will be all drunk off by the consumer. Even the consumers refuse to directly consume the beverage with mouth. The flowing out beverage will still wash the indented groove 122 and the beverage will be poured with the dirt and germs into the cup. Therefore, the beverage container consumer would virtually drink the beverage as well as the dirt, bacteria and germs.
Moreover, the lifting ring 131 is normally extended on the central flat surface 121 of the upper panel 12. Only a very narrow gap 15 is provided between the lifting ring 131 and the central flat surface 121 of the upper panel 12 for the consumer's finger to lift and grip the lifting ring 131. May be the designer of the beverage container is not a female, so that he did not aware that most girls and ladies pay great care to their finger nails. No one likes to take the risk of breaking her beautiful nail by using her nail tip to lift and grip the lifting ring 131.